


Mass Effect Drabbles

by warships



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ME drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss; Kal'Reegar/Veetor'Nara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting to book a clean room is hell but definitely worth it.

Veetor’s stomach knotted up, breathing heavily when Kal’s fingers undid the seals on his helmet. 

It had taken forever for them to get the money to rent the clean room. Endless weeks of saving just a little from Kal’s pay. Veetor even offered to help, maybe get some kind of job but Kal had refused. He said they could take things slow. They didn’t have to make that commitment too fast. 

They waited patiently, every penny a milestone. Every time they stimmed together, Veetor could tell the distance was becoming unbearable for the both of them. Their suits becoming cages. There wasn’t even a shadow of a doubt anymore when they were grinding frantically against one another, or just laying next to each other in the relative silence of Veetor’s small quarters. They needed each other. They needed to show it.

When they collected enough money they didn’t waste any time booking the room. Something fancy, Kal’d said, something that Veetor deserved. Though waiting for the scheduled day had proved to be even more torturous. It was looming closer and closer each day. Veetor’s heart nearly pounding out of his chest when he saw Kal out of sheer anticipation. Soon enough, he had to keep reminding himself. Just a few more days.

Kal’s fingers ghosted up the outline of Veetor’s throat, making him tremble when the helmet was lifted over his head. The first breath of open air was foreign freedom in his lungs. He reached up to slide his arms around Kal’s shoulders, standing on his tip toes. They paused, breath mingling. It was every bit as perfect as Veetor imagined it would be. He wanted to say something, tell Kal he loved him with all of himself, but he stayed silent. 

When their lips met it was like electricity, their noses bumping. There was no other place in the world they’d rather be than right here. And there would be many many more visits here, Veetor could already tell.


	2. Naps; Kal'Reegar/Veetor'Nara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veetor is worn out easily.

“Kal… if you keep talking, It’s not really a nap-” Veetor mumbled, back pressed to the marine’s chest, glancing over his shoulder.

Social interaction was tiring for Veetor. He gave his very best to every person he spoke to, stumbling his way through conversations, constantly dealing with his nerves. So sometimes even trips to see Elan could take a lot out of him. And on days like those he’d just walk back to his cubicle of a home and collapse in his bed.

Only recently had he found himself with Kal joining him on a regular basis. When he’d opened the door tiredly and told Kal he’d been sleeping the last thing he expected was to be scooped up and tucked right back in.

It was nice though, having Kal wrap his arms around him. Dwarfed but safe in his embrace. There were very few places where he felt like that, wanted and cared for. Kal always made him feel like that.

Veetor smiled as Kal mumbled an apology and pressed his visor into his small shoulder.


	3. Counting; David Archer/M!Shep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard remembers just what he's fighting for.

“I've been counting, Shepard”

Shepard didn't think about the lives he’d saved often enough, the people that were indebted to him. Every time he closed his eyes he just saw the people he’d lost, his home burning on Mindoir. Kaidan had taken the pain away, made him hopeful for a new and better life, brought it all into perspective.

After all they’d been through with Saren, Kaidan wasn't there for him now. Shepard knew why, two years was a long time to be dead and then suddenly working for the enemy, he got it. It didn’t make it hurt any less when he’d been shut down on Horizon. No amount of explaining right then could have changed his mind.

So he’d gotten hard, scary, vicious. He tore through his enemies and didn't stop to help the weak. He had a mission. And that came before everything. If anyone got in his way, they got taken out.

Going to Aite, he’d thought it would be the same. Tear through the stations, get to the VI and shut it down. Simple. He’d done it on the moon, he could do it again. He didn't expect to find a scared kid, tortured by his own brother. They were family and Gavin acted like that meant nothing, it was so easy to throw away. When all Shepard ever wanted was his family to have made it off that colony.

David brought the picture back into focus, showed him the people he’d saved had faces and meaning. They had families, just like he’d had, and he wasn't going to let the damn Reapers take them. There was hope still, for him and for the galaxy.


	4. Grasp; Kenn/Patriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenn's a bit too innocent for his own good.

Kenn struggles in vain against Patriarch’s grasp, panic seizing him. This wasn’t right, the krogan wasn’t like this. He’d always treated Kenn with a sort of condescending kindness, the way one would treat a child. Though Kenn had never argued that, he knew where he stood with Patriarch. Or he thought he did, all this time it had been a lie. His hands shake as they’re guided downward, thin armor on his gloves scraping against the krogan’s stomach. He swallows as Patriarch chuckles above him.


End file.
